equestriagirlstpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Equestria
Equestria, or an almost-altered version of it, is the main setting of the Parody Series. It is ruled by Principal Celestia (actually Queen Chrysalis in disguise) and her sister Vice Principal Luna. Information * ' Geographical location': The northern or central part of an unnamed super-continent. * Climate: Mostly temperate, with icy or frigid parts to the far north; desert to the south; and tropical rainforest to the southeast. * National flag: Light blue with a white border, with white stars surrounding two alicorns (one white, one blue) that encircle a sun and a moon. * National motto: Unknown. (possibly "Friendship is Magic!") * Capital city: Canterlot. * Language: Unknown. (presumably English or Equestrian) * Government: Monarchy. (or puppet state under corporate control) ** Princesses: Celestia (actually Queen Chrysalis) and Luna. * Armed Forces: Unknown. (presumably royal guards, and at one occasion, SPORK-COM) * Currency: Bits. (golden coins) History It was created and ruled by the two Overlords, Faust and Hasbro, as the main setting of Hasbro's show before Overlord Faust left and Hasbro tried and failed to dominate Equestria. As a result of Overlord Hasbro's powers, the ponies that live there were turned into humans, although they seem to have adjusted well to their new lives. Bitter from her defeat, Queen Chrysalis (who fought with the defeated resistance) formed the Solar Empire to govern Equestria, so she can gather Overlord Hasbro's plans and defeat him once and for all. Nonetheless, her plan failed, as Hasbro had already destroyed Equestria after his release, although one of a trio of Fluttershys used her powers to revive its inhabitants in a standoff against Hasbro. Equestria was restored afterwards, but within two computers, as Hasbro and the three Fluttershys battle each other's side for control of the realm. Before its destruction by Hasbro and after its restoration, Equestria endured repeated invasions by a colorful rogue's gallery of antagonists, ranging from the fearsome Reapers, to the quirky Appuls, Sid Megabus, and Chester the Cheetah. Many of them were sent from Hasbro to disrupt and eliminate the Mane Six, so Hasbro may directly take over Equestria and impose his reign once more. Characteristics Overview This version of Equestria has its ponies being turned into humans, yet elements from Equestria Girls seem to coexist within the original setting, resulting in what appears to be some kind of modern society with anachronistic elements. For example, in the Equestria of the Parody Series, Twilight Sparkle goes to Canterlot High to study and socialize with her friends, but goes home and resides with Spike in the Golden Oaks Library (instead of sleeping in Canterlot High's library and requiring a portal to return home, as in the movies). Also, even though many of the inhabitants of Ponyville live in medieval thatch-roof houses, they also utilize modern and futuristic technology, such as electricity, automobiles, television and video-games, and smartphones. The restored Equestria is quite similar to the one that Hasbro destroyed after his release, just before its destruction. Demographics Other than the colorful humans that were once ponies, there are many other residents and inhabitants in this Equestria who are from other franchises, including races of sentient fruit, food, and bizarre machinery. Politics and military Equestria is a monarchy, led by Queen Chrysalis in the guise of Principal Celestia as the ruler of the tyrannical Solar Empire. She continues to rule the Solar Empire in the new Equestria as well, though more discreetly to avoid Hasbro detecting her plans. Among the ranks of the Solar Empire's eccentric military forces include armies of Appuls, large mechanical suits, and SPORK-COM (the latter of which was presumably established temporarily to defend Equestria from extra-terrestrials, such as Black Appul and his faction of Appuls). Equestria has its own police force, presumably under the control of the Solar Empire: that force might have been the troopers who cornered the three Fluttershys at "Pinkie Pie's Super Quiz", and also presumably forced Pinkie Pie to cancel her show for good. Locations .]] Ponyville * Canterlot High * Golden Oaks Library * Carousel Boutique * Sugarcube Corner * Sweet Apple Acres * Fluttershy's Cottage * Cinema * Mall * Applebee's * Hospital * The Sad Melody Bar Canterlot * Canterlot Castle Elsewhere * The Moon * Outer Space * Everfree Forest ** Zecora's House ** Potatoes' Base * Desert near Ponyville Unspecified Solar Empire * Old Solar Empire Headquarters (urban) * New Solar Empire Headquarters (underground) * Solar Empire Warehouse Others * King Sombra's Apartment * Mount Bradmore * Field of Confrontation (where Fluttershy and Overlord Hasbro confronted each other after the latter killed off everyone else) * Pinkie Pie's Super Quiz * Zone of Eternal Horror * Sea * Oranges' Island * Superbad Steve's Lair Gallery This is a gallery of certain locations within Equestria that may not belong to any known specific location. equestriabackthen.png|The earliest days of Equestria. Peaceconference.png|Bon Bon and Carrot Top anxiously await the failure of the peace conference between Vice Principal Luna and Queen Chrysalis. Helicopter flying over equestria.png Ppsqmightbenearby.png Sombrandjeffreysapartment2.png|King Sombra and Jeffrey's apartment. Mount Bradmore.png|Mount Bradmore. Hotairballoon.png Sausagetollinvasion.png|"Greggs around here?" Chrysalisnewhq.png|Chrysalis' headquarters. Twinklingballoonbythemountains.png Coryheraldofthesea.png|A glimpse of the seas around Equestria, as Cory observes the Great Appul War raging on. Doll on a pirate ship.png|A sea. Orunges island.png|A glimpse on the Orunges' island. Wheat.png Sunset needing another sunset.png potatobase.png|The Potatoes' base within the Everfree Forest. Superbadsdomain.png|Superbad Steve's base. templeoftheredheadalicorn.png the search begins.png parkatmondaynight.png antariksha.png accompaniment.png samudra.png weshallfightthemalongthebeaches.png Trivia * In the original show, Equestria is a magical realm inhabited by ponies, zebras, buffalo, donkeys, dragons, griffons, yaks, sirens, and other species. In the Equestria Girls movies, its alternate counterpart is more modernized, and is inhabited by humans. * flee to their ship, in the episode of the same name.]]Even though Equestria's world or planet does not have an official name, it is usually named as "Equestria" in fanon, after the country/continent that is the main setting of the original show, and possibly its unnamed alternate counterpart inhabited by humans. ** For the city which functioned as the setting of the Equestria Girls movies, however, its name was given as "Canterlot" orbiting around Equestria's planet, in "A Real Spooky Day (PART 1)".]] * In Rainbow Rocks, the antagonists suggest that Vinyl Scratch was on holiday in the Alps, even though they and the protagonists were from Equestria. Whether this suggests that this version of Equestria has Earth locations, or she managed to get into the real world, is uncertain. ** However, places such as Holland (the Netherlands, where Michael Rosen went on a holiday) and Mount Bradmore (based on Mount Rushmore) suggest the former. See also * Real World Category:Locations *